vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
ローリンガール (Rolling Girl)
and |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = wowaka (music, lyrics, illustration, video) |links = }} Background Released on February 14, 2010, this song hit the 2nd position in the Weekly VOCALOID Ranking of the week of its debut, and achieved the million mark in June 28, 2010. The lyrics are very vague, but the general idea is that a girl with far-off dreams and a history of constantly "failing" takes to "rolling", even though her goal is still too far away and she would rather "stop her breathing". Commonly, the song has been interpreted as being about bullying, being shunned or failing constantly, leading her to commit suicide. Succeeding versions Lyrics Japanese lyrics= |-|Approved English lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics was used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. For lonely girls, it's always the same, dreaming dreams that don't come true And churning, churning through the clamor in their heads A lonely girl mutters "I'm fine", have words failed her? A failure, a failure. Obsessing over her mistakes makes everything spin again! One more time, one more time "I'll roll along again today" The girl said, the girl said Breathing life into the words! "How about now?" "Not yet, we still can't see what's ahead. Hold your breath, now." This is how it ends for a Rolling Girl, unable to reach the colors on the other side The overlapping voices, they blend together, blend together She mutters, "I'm fine.", but the words fail her Not caring how it ends An upward climb that invites mistakes One more time, one more time Please, get me rolling The girl said, the girl said With her intense silence! "How about now?" "Just a little more, we should see something soon. Hold your breath, now." One more time, one more time "I'll roll along again today" The girl said, the girl said Breathing laughter into the words! "How about now? OK, you can look. You must be exhausted too, right?" Stop breathing, now. Derivatives |utau = vividVCV |producers = Aoka (cover), Maatarou (mixing, mastering) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = nn sm29866741; yt VCEsIzutjOU; sc aoka45/anna-nyui_rolling-girl }} |producers = Mizu乃 Mizukichi (cover), Yumetsuki (UST) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = nn sm19488325 }} Kire Ongen |producers = Zeroichi (cover), Yumetsuki (UST) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = nn sm17955473 }} RIKIMI & SAKEBI |producers = Teto Chan! (cover, mixing, video), RenjiTakuma (UST), BuruBuruP (arrangement) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = yt iOtp-GQMpXg }} |human = |producers = nano |categories = Human Cover; Alternative Language |links = nn sm13211184; yt AuJt14kDP8I }} , , , , Mitsumushi, |producers = jonjonjon |categories = Human Cover; Alternative Language; Chorus |links = nn sm9951739 |description = A chaotic Nico Nico chorus of Rolling Girl, combining both English and Japanese. }} |arrangement = |fanmadepv = |spinoff = |producers = Tightson |categories = Spin-off |links = nn sm10019696 }} Let Go and wowaka's Rolling Girl. }} }} Other media appearances Literatures This song was featured in the following literatures: *Piano Solo Yasashiku Hikeru 2 collection. (piano sheet music) *VOCALOID Best Selection series. (sheet music) *VOCALO☆Band Score Discography This song was featured in the following albums: *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Supernova 2 *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalogenesis feat. 初音ミク *SEVEN GIRLS' DISCORD *Unhappy Refrain *VOCALOID 超BEST -impacts- *Various covers and remixes have been included in additional albums. Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: Video games This song was featured in the following video games: * Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend * Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Dreamy Theater extend * Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade * Miku Flick/02 (DLC) * Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd (DLC) Trivia * Miku debuted a new Rolling Girl inspired outfit during the “Mikupa♪ Hatsune Miku 39′s Live in Tokyo 2011 Concert”. The outfit seems to combine aspects of the original PV (the crescent moon patterns of the original illustration) with Akiakane & Yama_ko's PV (the high-school themed uniform). However, this outfit wasn't utilized in any of the Project DIVA games, as Miku has a completely different module for the song. Gallery Rollin_Girl_Outfit.jpg|Screenshot of Miku's Rollin' Girl outfit shown in the “Mikupa♪ Hatsune Miku 39′s Live in Tokyo 2011 Concert” Module kaiten.png|Miku's Rolling Girl Module, for the song of the same name. From the videogame ''-Project DIVA- extend'' Hatsune Miku Rolling Girl.jpg|Miku's Rolling Girl module for the song Rolling Girl from the videogame Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Rolling girl f 2nd.jpg|Miku's Rolling Girl module for the song "Rolling Girl" from the game ''-Project DIVA- F 2nd'' Miku 77.jpg|Miku's Rolling Girl module for the song "Rolling Girl" from the game ''-Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone''. Track06 vy1.png|VY1's cover External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Concert songs Category:Mobile game songs Category:Video game songs Category:Songs featured in literatures